galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Tikki
Tikki is the kwanmi of Creation who is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall.7 She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face.8 She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically Personality Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, kind, and encouraging.9 She is very understanding towards others, commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her secret identity and comprehended with her parents' decision of grounding her, mindful that Ladybug's responsibilities for keeping her identity a secret is important. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, Tikki doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what is best for them and those around them. Though rarely seen, she does have a bit of a temper when Plagg refused to help their holders in their amnesiac state. Having a lot of wisdom and is always looking for the bright side of things, Tikki is very open to giving advice, whatever practical or moral. She will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her. Unlike Plagg, Tikki is more honest with and tends to tell more things to Marinette, admitting to her the importance of a kwami's cycle. Likewise, she encouraged Marinette to be honest about her mistake and being disappointed with Marinette when she wasn't being honest with her feelings towards Cat Noir, Chris and her grandfather. Tikki believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Wang Fu and getting herself healed, meaning that she is dedicated to her responsibility as a kwami although a bit reckless. Despite her curiosity about her potential powers, she understood the danger of what would happen if she or any other kwami were captured with the Miraculous spellbook's knowledge, showing her loyal side. Tikki can act a bit rash if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous spellbook from Adrien. Tikki tends to take things literally, when Marinette asked the question, "Please tell me I didn't just do that?" and answered her. When Marinette asks someone to pinch her, thinking she means it or when she believes Alya is heading to a dentist because she didn't understand what a surprise party was or how humans celebrate their birthdays. Sometimes, Tikki shows a more playful and affectionate side, playing an air guitar solo with Marinette and playing a pretend fencing match with her. She has a sweet tooth, which means she isn't a picky eater and is willing to try different foods to get her energy back up or just out of curiosity, but one of her apparent favorite foods is chocolate chip cookies as seen in multiple episodes. Category:Kwanmis